Meeting the Shocking Truth
by Gopher Child
Summary: I was told that High School was the wost part of any teens life. Bullies, jocks, and the girls that hate you for no reason. But that all changed when I met friends, and ended up falling for one. A WarrenOC Fiction. Will update ASAP.
1. What happens when

The loud buzzing noise echoed throughout the room as my hand slapped the button down and I sat straight up, my hair sticking up in different directions. I hopped out of bed and my feet almost landed on my cat Tigger. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and tossed them on my bed. I then walked over to my closet and pulled out a purple shirt with orange words the said ' My long tem goal is to Get-Rich-Quick'. I put that stuff on and brushed my hair down. It was a dark brown color that went down just past my shoulders, and the color made my light green eyes show out. I yanked on some socks, grabbed my backpack, walked out of my room and slide down the rail toward the kitchen.

"Hey Dad." I said and a stole the piece of toast he had in his hand.

"Hello Luna." He said turning around, hands on his hips, "I was going to eat that."

"Yes, but dad, I have to get to school and lean things while you're here, sitting in your cozy 'office' thinking of a plot for your next book." I said, slipping on my sneakers and taking a bite out of the toast.

"True, true." He said, picking up his other slice of toast, "Off you go. And try and get some sun, your looking a little pale." He said as I opened the door.

"Dad, I'm always pale." I said closing the door and walking toward the bus stop.

Today was my first day at my new school, and I was super excited. It's a school for people like me and my dad. Superheroes we're called. My dad's cover is he's a book writer and the editor, Drake Power. But when the city needs help, he is the Hero Mindwarp. Mom got busted trying to rob a bank, but dad and I still love her as much as we did back then. They'd have fake fights when fighting in the city, but the Commander and Jetstream stopped her before dad could get there. I don't hold any grudges, but dad and I still make fun of how silly she was to rob the biggest bank in Maxville downtown.

I got to the bus stop with a smile on my face. I had finished the toast I had a few minutes ago, and people were headed toward this same spot. I recognized the boy as Will Stronghold. Looks like is dad, with a bit of his mom in there.

"Hi! I'm Luna Power!" I said, handing my hand out to the red headed girl, mostly because I didn't know who she was.

The red head took my hand and shook it, "I'm Layla Williams, and this is Will Stronghold. Are you going to-"

"Sky High?" I said cutting her off and she nodded. "Yup, freshmen to. I hope they have a good frosh week there."

The bus pulled up and I got on first, spotting an empty seat near the middle next to a kid with bleach blonde hair. I sat down just as the bus driver pulled Will to the front between two of the first seats and said "Everyone! It's Will stronghold, Son of the Commander and Jetstream!"

I snickered at Will face when everyone looked at him, then I looked out the window. A few minutes passed and Layla sat down next to me.

"Hello again!" Layla said as she sat down.

I turned to face her, "Hi. So, tell me, how long have you liked him?" I tilted my head toward Will.

"What?No!WhereDIDyougetthatidea!" Layla said in a mess of words. Busted.

"Layla, I saw your face when he said you were just best friends." I gave her a look that said 'tell the truth'.

"I don't know really." She said.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again. That's when straps came down, and we sped up. Crossed my arms as the bus dropped off a bridge, my hair flew upwards with the falling motion. Layla and everyone else on the bus screamed.

The driver did a few loops for fun, I think, and then we landed at Sky High. When all of us got off, I looked around. Not much that a normal super school wouldn't have. Students using powers, jerk like boys, oh! And look! It's a couple of super bullies that bully freshmen!

"I'm Lash," Striped man said," And This, Is Speed. We'll be happy to collect the $15 new student fee."

A kid in orange looked up at them and said, "I don't remember reading about that is the student handbook."

I rolled my eyes once again and stepped in front of the orange kid, "Why don't you guys just back off?" I said, doing a head tilt thing that I do when I'm angry. Not sure how it works, but it made Lash step closer to me, and look down at me. Curse you, shortness!

"Who's going to make us?" Lash said, looking down at me still.

"Ok guys, enough fun, go back to what you were doing before." I saw Lash flinch, then walk off with Speed. Thank you queen bee!

She rambled on about rules to not falling off the school, and I noticed Will looking at her with a look. I gave Layla a 'I'm sorry' look, and then smacked Will on the back of the head, cause him to come out of that look, and earn a snicker from Zach. I learned his name on the way to pick the last kid.

In the gym, Zach made a fool of himself. I gave him a 'feel better' hug. I was called up after Layla. She didn't go up, but her power was pretty cool.

"What's your name freshman?" Coach Short-shorts asked.

I looked at him, "Luna Power, electrokanedic." I then made sparks run down my arm, and shot a bolt of electricity over the other freshmen, making a loud thundering noise as it hit the wall over the door.

"Hero." Coach Short-shorts said as I walked off the platform giving Zach a high Five. If anyone out of the people I met so far, it would be Zach for my best friend.

I got my schedule and headed toward the door just as the bell rang. Hmm, perfect timing. I walked out the door toward my locker and shoved my now all too heavy backpack to the floor of the locker. But, not before I took out my drawing book and pencil.

I walked outside; hoping the guys from earlier weren't still out here. I sat by a tree and drew what I saw. Maybe I'd go to the Lunch Room tomorrow, not sure if I should now. That's when I saw him. He was sitting on the ledge of the ground near the steps. He had long dark charcoal hair with two thick streaks of read on one side of his head. He wore a leather jacket, black t-shirt and dark jeans. His eyes I couldn't see well from where I was sitting, but I think they were brown. He was reading the book _Twenty Thousands Leagues under the Sea_.

I saw him look up, over at me, and I released I was staring. I quickly looked away as he walked into the school. I flipped to a clean page and drew the man that I think I got my first crush on.


	2. Oh no! Morlocks!

**Thanks to all who subscribed to my story! You know who you are! But a special thanks to ****Sampdz89 for my first review!**

**Sorry! I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning! So here it is! I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN LUNA! There, so now, on with the story!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

I sprawled on the couch watching 'Anastasia'. Today was the day of homecomming, and no one had asked me. I wanted to go with_ him,_ Warren Peace. But Layla was going with him to make Will have a little green monster. You know, jealousy?

Dad was away on another book tour. I didn't want to go this time. Mostly because he went to vist some family members. I hate meeting other family members, they just glare at me and ask me stupid questions. Like, 'What's your favrotie super villian?' or 'Do you want to be like your mother or father?' Talk about stating the obvious much.

I looked at the clock, and I remember thinking, _'Magenta and Layla will be coming over to get ready soon.'_ So, being my silly self, I turned up the movie just to have 'In the Dark of the Night' playing. Layla had sent Magenta trough our dog door when I didn't anwser the door. Loud tv and all.. Oh it was funny. She got stuck, and was blaming Layla for getting her stuck there. Then I just said, "Why not shift into a guinea pig?"

She glared daggers at me when she relized I was right. We got ready, Layla in her green dress, Magenta in her purple and black dress. I was in a long blue dress that looked like a waterfall. Less then fifty dollors on sale. Go go smart shoppers!

Well, when we were ready, we got a ride with Warren. Turns out he has his own hover/flying car. It was kind of cool, except for the fact that we almost hit a bird.

When we got to the gym, Lots of people were already there. I tried to help Layla get Warren to dance, but it didn't work. And around ten minutes after we got there, Gwen or now Royal Pain, started turning everyone into baby's. Warren Had us go trough a vent. It was a smart Idea, except, there was no light.

"Where the heck are we?"

"Hey Warren, how about a torch?"

"Only if you want to get Barbagude"

"Ladies, if I may?" Zach said as he started to glow. Layla made a ralived huffing sound.

"Then all the raindeer loved him!" Magenta and I choursed.

"Way to glow Zach!"

"Thanks man."

Then I heared a meatl clanking noise, and Zach say "Sup kid!"

We move out of the vent and into the hallway, and Will began talking.

"Guys you never belive this Gwen-"

"Is Royal Pain's daughter."Layla said cutting him off.

"Yeah, and she-"

"Stole the Pasafire." Warren continued.

"Right!" Will said, happyness took over his face, seeing as we already knew what he was talking about.

"And she turned everyone into babies, including your parents dude." Zach said, and the look of happyness was replaced with one of worry.

"Okay…That I didn't know." Will said.

"I think this is even more then the great Will Stronghold can handle." Layla said.

"Your right, It's going to take all of us." Will said.

"All of who, You, Luna and Warren?" Magenta asked The rest of us are only Sidekicks."

"Just because you have powers doesn't make you a hero." FINALLY! Mr. Stronghold as got it! "Somethimes, it just makes you a jerk, makes me a jerk, I geass what I'm trying to say is-"

"We get it you've been a jerk." Layla finished.

"Layla, incase my homecomming date ends up killing me tonight, I just want you to know…"Then Will kissed Layla. It was so cute!

"Isn't that sweet." A voice said, "I hate sweet!" It was Penny and Lash and Speed, Oh my!

"Oh no! Flesh eatting Morlocks!" I yelled, pointing at the three of them, earning a snicker from Eathen.

"Go take care of Gwen, we'll handle these clowns." Warren said, wait WHAT! I am in no outfit for fighting! I took off my shoues as Will went through the wall. Warren Lighted up his hands, and Speed ran by, We both chased after him.

We ended up near where we started. Stupid Speed, making us chase him all over school, though, it is a good workout…..

Warren and I were wait for an opertuine moment, then he went around a corner. We both ran by, and I slid on the floor, intime to hit him as he slid out of control, putting him through a wall. We both highfived Eathen, and ran back to meet the others.

That's when Layla came running over and told us the school was going to fall in ten minutes. I was to busy poking Warren to be busy with the details, but, I did hear Zach say,

"You'd have to be like a rat to fit in there."

I looked a Magenta, she huffed, "Oh great." I stayed back with Magenta, Zach and Eathen, hearing Zach's coment about Magent's cute little legs.

Then, I felt a shift in the school's balance, and then I felt my feet lift off the ground. "MAGETA! HURRY!" I shreeked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, after the school was put back in place in the sky, and everyone was unpasafied, the dance contuined. It was pertty fun. Layla, Magenta and I all danced together for a bit, and then they went to their new boyfriends, so I swiched daceing with Eathen and Warren. Though, I was the only one still getting a ride with Warren, so when he was leaving, I walked with him.

"So, how do you like dancing?" I asked, elbowing him in the ribs. Not hard mind you.

"It was…Fun." He said I linked my arm along with his as we walked toward the parking lot.

When he droped me off however, He got out of the car as well, probaly because he knows my dad still isn't back. "So…. See you at school on Monday?" I asked. He looked down ask me, his dark brown eye's meeting my light green ones.

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out tomorrow, since it's a Saterday.." He trailed off, probly knows a lot about the others in the group. They were chatting all night, well, mostly. I was to busy dancing.

"You mean like a date?" I asked him, he shyly nodded, and I Blushed abit. I gave him a peck on the lips. "I'd love to Warren." Then I stepped into my house, locking the door behind me. Boy has it been a long night….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, This may seem a little fast, but, I just wanted a new chapter, and I counldn't think of anything else. Sorry! Anyway, next chapter is the date! What happens! Find out next time on, MEETING THE SHOCKING TRUTH!**


	3. What happens when Layla finds you?

**GC: So, did Luna hook up with Warren? Maybe! **

**Luna: What do you mean?**

**GC: You'll see!**

**Warren & Luna: Gopher Child does not own Sky High, or any other reference that she uses!**

**GC: Now, on with the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone. Maybe I shouldn't have given people that number if they we're going to wake me up. I have issues with phones and the noise they make. Mostly when they wake me up from a dream where Warren asked me on a date…..

I answered the phone with a sleepy hello, which sounded more like 'Wagagaugh?'

The answered with a "Want to go to the mall with us?" curse you Layla.

"Can't, so tired I smell blue." Then I hung up.

About an hour later, my bedroom door opened, I just pulled my blankets up over my head, and grumbled about the light. My room was like a dark basement during a blackout at night with no windows. The wall across the hall from my room had a huge window. The sun ALWAYS shown through it, lighting up my room when my door was opened.

"Luna! Wakey, wakey!" I should be scared that Layla brought the entire gang to my house, and that the got in a locked door, but I was too tired to care. So I whipped a pillow at 'Layla the Early Riser's' face, but I think it hit Warren because my pillow smelled like smoke and Chinese food for about three weeks.

"Go away." I mumbled, which earned me my pillow thrown back at me.

"Boys, mind leaving the room for a minute?" I could hear the evilness in Magenta's voice. She had something planned.

**Out in the Living room**

Warren, Zach, Ethan, and Will stood in the living room in a silence. All afraid what Magenta and Layla were going to do. Then, from upstairs, they heard Luna scream, "No! Get away! I don't want to!" Then loud thumping and a crash.

The boys all exchanged worried looks, before they heard more thumping and another cry from Luna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe Layla and Magenta did that. The broke into my home, dressed me, and threw me on Warren's back so he could carry me to the mall. I'm not complaining about the last past, but those two put me in cloths I didn't even knew I had. I looked like a god damn goth-hippie! No offence to people who are goth…. Or hippie…. It's just not my style!

"Can we at least get me some caffeine?" I mumbled, "At least I deserve some sort of coffee for coming out this early on a Saturday."

"It's only nine o'clock!" Layla said. Earning a glare from me, a tired one, but one none the less.

I nudged Warren in the neck lazily with my hand from the piggy back style he had me in. "Buy me some coffee. I'll pay you back. The evil twins up there forgot to give me a wallet."

"Sure, but you owe me a coffee next time I want one."

"Fine." Was all I said, before he and Will decided to race the rest of the way.

I was clinging on to Warren with all my sleepy might as he ran against Will and Zach. The others decided to jog because they didn't want to have us wait long. Smart people they are. Oh, and let me say something. NEVER let a tall, fast runner man give you a piggy back in a race. It hurts because he may try to use you to try and kick or clothesline the other racers. Or maybe that was just Warren….

Note to self- Hit Warren later, HARD.

When we all got into the mall, everyone spilt up into groups. Zach and Ethan went to check out the video games, Layla dragged Will to the plant shops, which left Warren, Magenta, who skittered off after Zach and Ethan, and a sleepy me. So, just me a Warren huh? First coffee.

"Warren, can we get caffeine first?" I asked him. He barely heard me because I was still muttering in a sleep like trance. Good thing my head was by his ear. We headed to Tim Horton's because he'd never hear the end of it if we went to the Starbucks, that stuff is just expensive, not to mention they have silly names for their sizes. Small is not TALL!

I made him get me a large coffee. Well, begged him really. I took a few sips before he put me down, making sure I'd be able to stand on my own.

When I was awake, we left Tim Horton's. And I saw I sign on a billboard like thing.

"Warren! We have to go to the Flea market!"

He gave me a look, before I pulled him to the other side of the mall. At least he didn't plant his feet to the ground like at homecoming. Layla and I tried pulling and shoving him to go out to the dance floor. Didn't work.

When we got their, I spied a table with books, art stuff, and various pens and pencils for cheap. My eye's widened when I saw they were selling five drawing books, plus some sweet lead pencils for ten dollars! That is cheap, even for Wal-Mart!

I reached for my wallet, then realized once again, I didn't have money. Besides this fact, I went to another table, Warren said he saw a table to his liking, something with old books, I nodded as he went off. This new table had purses, shirts, pants, and silly hats! I spent a few minutes looking at and trying on hats.

Turns out, the guy who owns the silly hat table is a fan of my dad's books. He said I could have anything at that table if I could get my dad to sign his book. So, I picked out a couple hats, and a new outfit for me later. This skirt was bugging the hell out of me. Warren came back with a bag in had, seems he bought shit to! I put the gigantic sombrero on his head. Then he saw the bag I had in hand.

"I thought you didn't have any money?" He asked, tilting the hat up so he could see my face.

"Nope! I'm still broke!" I said as I put on my cake hat. It was a top hat, shaped like a cake with fake candles on the top. "The man said I could take what ever I wanted if I got my dad to sign his book."

"Nice." He agreed.

Then we both heard our names. "Warren! Luna!" Curse you Layla! "Where have you two been? We were suppose to meat at the food court a half an hour ago!" Just as Layla said this, Warren's stomach as well as mine both grumbled. We both looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Layla just looked at us wired, and grabbed out arms and pulled us to the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we ate lunch, we all decided to head to Layla's to chill, and play Monopoly, Life, and Clue. Well, not before I got that book signed and back to that dude. I won at Clue, and Will kept winning in Monopoly. Curse his genetics with real-estate!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GC: Read and Review! The reviews are like melted chocolate to Oreos to me! But, what will happen next? Stay tuned for Meeting the Shocking Truth!**

**Luna: Thanks for reading! **


	4. I've Fallen and I don't want to get up!

**GC: Thanks for the reviews, and a special thanks to Brown-Eyed Angel for giving me so criticism. I hope I spelled your name right! And sorry for the grammar & spelling mistakes, my computer spellchecker is all I have for a beta! **

**Luna: Gopher Child does not own Sky High!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I woke up with my dad walking into my room and tipping my mattress over and having me tumble onto the floor, followed by my blankets, pillows, and mattress.

"DAD!" I yelled, frustrated and surprised. I was comfortable!

"A 'welcome home' wound be nice." He said as I got out of the mess and stood up.

"Well, you didn't have to rock the boat!" I said, as dad broke out in song.

"To rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby, Rock the boat, don't tip the boat over, Rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby, Rock the boat!"

I sighed as he walked out of my room. I quickly got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a overly large t-shirt. My eye's were still half closed as I made my my way to the kicthen, but I could still get a bowl of cereal. I put my arm's above my head and streached as I entered the living room, letting out a long yawn. I should have stoped because I ended up hitting the couch, and fliping over it, landing flat on my back, legs bent on the sitting part on the couch, arms above my head.

I heard dad and someone else walk into the room. "Luna you okay?" dad asked.

"That looked like it hurt!" Ah, it was Layla invading my morning.

"I'm fine. It's very comfortable." My stumic rumbled, "Though I am a little hungrey."

"Want to get you something?" Dad asked.

"A sandwich wound be nice. The one's you make, with the chocolate spread?" I said, blinking my eyes to get the sleepy-ness out of them.

When my dad went into the kitchen, Layla looked down at me, "How are you going to eat without moving?"

Ah, shiz, I forgot about that. "I'll manage." I said, closing my eyes again, "By the way, can you get the gang and come back here. Just walk in when you get back, I won't come to the door."

"Sure." Layla said, "What are you going to do if a robber comes here and you dad's not here?"

I opened one of my eyes at her. "Don't know." I said, "I might throw a bolt at 'im, but that involves moving my arms." Layla raised an eyebrow at me, as my dad came back in, laying the plate with the sandwich on it on my stomach, "Get other's please?"

Layla rolled her eyes and walked out the door, I moved one of my arms and took the sandwich up and took a bite. Dad just looked at me.

"I'm having friends over by the way."

"I need quiet for the book I'm writing."

"No you don't, your in there on you laptop chatting with mom on the computer time she has in the prison."

"How'd you- never mind. Just keep them out of the office."

"You mean the computer room?"

"Yes." Dad said as he began to walk over to his 'office'.

"Tell mom I say 'Hi'!" I yelled at him as he closed the door.

I had finished the sandwich when the gang walked in. Zach flipped over the couch as well while he walked backwards into the living room.

"Sup Zach?" I said, as he flopped down next to me, similar to the passion I was in.

"This is comfortable." He said back.

"I know right?" Layla walked over and sat on the free spot on the couch.

"You haven't moved at all?"

"Nope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, I still hadn't moved, but Zach was up again, sitting next to Magenta, Warren was on the floor next to me, and Will and Layla were on the love seat. Allof them had there work books out. That's when Will asked, "What's a good catch phrase to say before you fight a villain?"

We were all silent, and then I yelled, "SPOON!"

Zach keeled over laughing. I guess he watched The Tick before it got canceled….Did it get canceled? What ever happened to early morning cartoons that I loved? Oh, right, I got friends that wake me up and take me outside before I could watch them with my breakfast.

Warren looked at me with a strange look. Then everyone joined into the laughing fit. I noticed Warren has a nice laugh. And a nice smile when he's not forced to. I remember when Ethan got dumped before homecoming. Warren and I went over to his house to cheer him up, because I forced him to come.

_Warren and I walked down the street toward Ethan's house, and Warren was still frowning. I turned to him and slapped him on the arm. "Smile! We're here to cheer up Ethan!"_

_Warren put on a forced smile, and I stepped back a bit, "HOLY- We're trying to cheer Ethan up, not kill Batman!"_

_Warren glared at me, "Good to know my smile scares people."_

"_No, only the forced ones." I mumbled._

"_What did you say?" Warren asked rising an eyebrow at me._

"_I said I used the force once." He looked at me, "It didn't work on the dog that was chasing me." He smirked and we kept walking. _

My dad walked out of the computer office and, when walking pasted the kitchen doorway, stopped and stared at us, laughing like loons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we finished our homework, we watched cartoons, or one of my old Disney movies.

I love The Lion King. I yelled at the TV when Scar killed Mufasa.

"NO! MUFASA!" Warren poked me in the sides to stop my yelling.

"You know, in prides, when the male lion is killed, the other male lion takes over, and kills all of the other lions cubs so there's no trace left of that lion." Ethan said.

I looked at him. He had just said that right before Scar told them to kill Simba.

"I hadn't thought about it that way." Warren said. I don't think either of them cared that that scene had always made me cry, and they were making it worse.

"You-you-you!" I said, I couldn't think of an adjective. Warren and Ethan looked at me, "You're going to force me to get up!" I yelled, giving up at trying to find the right word.

A few hours later, they all left. Dad walked out of his 'office' and looked down at me.

"How's mum?"

"She's great. I told her that you say hi and that you've made some friends."

"She make any prison buddy's?"

"Well, she's become friends with Barron Battle."

"Really?" I looked up at him, "Warren's dad?"

"Yes. I bet their talking about hooking you both up." He turned around, and headed to the kitchen, my plate long since moved by Zach because he couldn't find a plate for his snack. "You're staying like that for the night?"

"I think so. I don't really want to move."

Dad walked over and tossed a blanket over me. "Night."

"Night!" I yelled as he walked up the stairs.

Everything was quiet as I lay in the spot I had fallen in. Everyone had gone home, and my dad was asleep. I didn't move the entire day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GC: Hey readers! I just finished this chapter, and It seems I write better at night. **

**Luna: Seems so.**

**GC: Probably because I can't sleep until five am, so I'll try my hardest to update more often.**

**Dawn: Please Read and Review. Oh, and Gopher Child would like you all to check out her other story, Roshkow, Maguire, and Tod, Oh My! **

**GC: Because it's what I do when I can't think of anything for my other stories!**

**Luna: Good Night everyone! *MMMMMAWA!***


	5. Well, this sucks!

**GC: Sorry folks I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow, so I will not be posting for a while!**

**Luna: Like you updated regularly anyway….**

**GC: Hush you! Anyway, I'll be working on paper in a car while out, so I'll hopefully have another chapter when I get back…Hell, I might even have a new story!**

**Luna: Gopher child does not own Sky High or any reference she makes. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the middle of the night and rushed to the bathroom. I think it had something to do with me not moving yesterday. Never doing that again.

I walked toward my room, grabbing random articles of clothing and heading to take my shower. When finished, I dried myself and put on my clothes, to lazy to care what color or style they were. I then flopped down the stairs into the kitchen, and got myself a bowl of cereal.

I walked into my living room, sat on the couch, and swung my legs up on the table. I began to eat and watch early morning cartoons. The good, old ones, not the ones that little kids watch now. It was like, retro cartoons.

Then I heard my watch beep, and as looked at it I jumped. I shoveled down the cereal, placed the bowl on the table, shoved on my shoes, flung my backpack over my shoulder, and ran to the bus stop.

I almost ran straight into Layla and the bus came to a stop. We all walked on and I gave a little high five to Ron because he was AWASOME as backup at homecoming. I slid into the seat in front of Zach and Magenta, nudging Ethan's shoulder playfully.

"Sup Moon!" Zach said as I fist bumped him. Moon was the nickname Warren had so kindly given me since homecoming, and Zach was to only one still calling me it, since I shocked the others into stopping.

"Luna what are you wearing?" Magenta asked me.

I looked down. I was wearing my neon pink capri pants, and a dark orange tank top that had 'Aqua' on it. My flip flops were a blackish color, and my hair was left down, having a slight curl at the end. I looked at her.

"Well, I was too sleepy to care what I was wearing when I woke up, and it was also dark."

"Like that explains it." Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to school, I walked straight to my locker. I needed to be on time for my classes, and my lock was always being stuck. So, I began to work at it.

"ERH!" I yelled frustrated. Damn lock, OPEN!

"Hey Luna."

"Hello Warren." I said as he leaned up against the locker next to mine. I then began to rattle the lock quite hard and kick the door. I heard him snicker, planting a smug look on his face. Then I poked him giving him a pinch like shock. "Mind melting the lock off?" I asked him.

All it took was a little fire, and off my lock fell. Then I grabbed my books, thanked him, and then ran off to my first class as the bell rang.

History was the worst class in the world. Not only did it have the most boring teacher, it was on how Hero's saved the day, and put Villains in a really bad light. Sure they did bad things, but maybe they had no other choice?

I spent that class trying to remember the periodic table in order, just because that was less boring, and I needed to remember for the chemistry test.

At lunch, Ethan and I were the first at our table. He looked at me as I was looking at my cup of noodles.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking a drink from his juice.

"I'm trying to electrify my noodles so the cook." I said, putting two fingers on each side of the cup, "Let's see how long it takes."

Zach sat next to me as I shot electricity through my noodles. The water began to bubble, then, as Zach was about to ask what I was doing, some noodles burst out of the cup and hit him in the face. Ethan and I looked at him, before bursting out laughing. He looked SO funny.

The rest of the gang showed up after Zach ate the noodles I had blasted on his face. But, Warren had brought a blonde haired girl. Stella I think her name is, I think she's in my history class….

"Hi, I'm like Stella!" She said sitting next to Ethan, Warren sitting next to me, across from her.

I tuned out after that. But I did catch that her and Warren were now 'dating'. Dating hmm? Well Brainless McAirhead will feel my wrath if she hurts my tough hunky bad boy….Wait, did I just say mine? And hunky? Fuck I got it bad….

"Well, I'm like a Gemini, so that like totally tells you like more about me then you like need to know."

"No," I said, "that just tells us that you participate in the mass cultural delusion that the sun's apparent position relative to arbitrarily* defined constellations at the time of your birth somehow affects your personality."

I got a confused look from her, "Participate in the what?"

"I think what Luna means is that wouldn't have been our first guess." Will said.

I kicked him under the table as Stella said, "Yeah, people, like think I'm like a water sign."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch was over I had 'study hall'. I really just sat around in the library thinking and or drawing bookshelves.

Warren with that air head? I was not going to let that happen. Well, I could try and break them up, but, Warren looked so happy with her at lunch… What if I tried to make her look like she cheated on him? Nah! That would hurt him even more…. Damn... I should….do…nothing?

Well, I guess I'll just pray that something bad happens while I make plans with Magenta and Layla. Their better at this then I am.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GC: I'm sorry it's not that long, but I'm rushed today. I promise a longer chapter when I get back to this shiz computer of mine. Reviews are also welcome. I can check my email on my mom's vista laptop, only thing I know how to do on that thing. Idea's for the plan Magenta, Layla ad Luna come up with are quite welcome, in fact, are needed. The best idea I'll use!**

**Luna: Goodbye for now!**


	6. Oh look! An Update!

Oh look! A false chapter!

I am sorry to you, readers, that I haven't contuined with this story, but I am going to scrap this story, and write a new one, one That has to deal with Luna, and one that actually has a plot.

Sorry,

-Gopher Child


End file.
